I Can't Believe You Did That!
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: It has been said that you shouldn’t believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. AU, OOC and just downright strange
1. Chap 1 Diaspro's Career Change

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah that's what you get when you play a country song backwards. **

**Dedication: Discussions about Diaspro**

**Chapter One: Diaspro's Career Change**

It had been a good six months since Bloom and Sky had saved Princess Diaspro from the Patchamen (1) on planet Eraklion. Which made it about a year and a half since Diaspro had found out that Sky was cheating on her with Bloom. Which meant that she had been in therapy for about fifteen months barring that one week she had been kidnapped.

Diaspro woke up one morning on planet Isis and decided that it was time to move on. Who knows why? Maybe she figured it'd be better for her to get on with her life than to mope around over a two timing slut? Or maybe she was just incredibly bored.

Whatever the reason Diaspro walked downstairs to where her parents were having breakfast dressed like a barrel racer from a local rodeo causing her father to gag on his scrambled egg whites.

"Darling, what is that get up?" Diaspro's mother demanded in a startled tone.

"It's my new outfit for my new career." Diaspro announced cheerfully.

"New career? What do you mean?" Diaspro's father asked, having recovered from nearly dying from scrambled egg whites.

"Why, I'm going to become a country western singer." Diaspro chirped. "I figure I have a good ten or twenty songs from Prince Sky alone. I'm gonna be a star!"

Diaspro would have continued, but her mother had to rush out of the room to call an ambulance since the King had just collapsed from a heart attack.

_**Pull your hat down tight and just LeDue it! (2)**_

**Okay I told you that they'd be short drabbles. So what do you all think? I have Bloom and Icy ready to go next, but please review.**

**1.) That's the RAI version name for those guys who kidnapped Diaspro. In 4Kids they were called the Wrong Righters.**

**2.) Bet you can't name the singer who sang that line!**


	2. Chap 2 Bloom's Change of Heart

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: I wanna be like Anna Nicole Smith! I wanna go for the drooling old guys with money!**

**Dedication: Random boredom and my eight wonderful reviewers.**

**Chapter Two: Bloom's Change of Heart**

Bloom was sitting in her dorm room with her friends thinking about how to break her latest piece of realm shattering news when the dorm phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Stella chirped diving for the phone. "It's probably for me anyway."

"How can it be for you if this is Bloom and Flora's room?" Layla asked confused.

"Because I'm popular, that's why." The blond replied smugly. "Hello, Bloom and Flora's room, Stella speaking"

"Hey Stella, is Bloom there" Sky asked on the other line.

The other girls watched in amusement as the blonde fairy's facial expression changed. "It's Sky." She said, tossing the phone to Bloom who backed away from the item as though it carried the bubonic plague.

"Bloom, what's wrong sweetie?" Flora asked concerned as she picked up the phone to hand it to her red haired friend.

"Did you and Sky have a fight?" Musa wondered.

"No, it's nothing like that." Bloom replied. "It's just that I'm not into Sky anymore."

"Oh? And just who are you interested in?" Stella asked curious.

The last princess of Sparx grinned secretively. "It's Saladine. I've decided that I want to date more mature men and he's just my type."

After a few moments of shocked silence, Layla finally decided to speak. "You know, I could have gone my entire life not knowing that."

**_End!_**

**Hey everyone thanks for waiting. Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't review and I'll draw a picture of Cordatorta in Musa's Enchantix.**


	3. Chap 3: The Ice Witch's New Groove

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: Hello, Urology, can you hold?**

**Dedication: The 4Kids version of Musa, I just can't see her RAI counterpart doing this. And my wonderful reviewers- you guys are the best.**

**Chapter Three: The Ice Witch's New Groove**

Darcy and Stormy arrived back to their base in the Omega dimension to the sound of loud hip hop music and the sight of Baltor cowering in a corner rocking back and forth.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Stormy wondered aloud as the two witches stared at the evil Wizard.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Baltor begged as he grabbed hold of Darcy's ankle.

"Hey, get off of me!" the brunette witch shouted, trying in vain to shake the blonde wizard off of her leg.

"Where do you think Icy is?" Stormy asked.

"I have no idea." Darcy replied as she finally succeeded in shaking Baltor off of her leg. "But it sounds like she may be battling Musa so let's go check out where the noise is coming from."

"Do we _have_ to?" the weather witch pouted.

"Do you want Baltor clinging to _your_ leg next?"

"Point taken, let's go."

After going down a hall, the duo came upon Icy's bedroom. Since Stormy had lost in a game of paper, scissors rock she had to open the door, but neither girl was prepared for the sight of Icy, clad in a light blue one shoulder tank top, baggy white jeans and blue and white sneakers.

Darcy stared at her partner in crime in absolute shock. "What did you do to your hair?" the brunette witch finally managed to gasp. Icy's silvery locks were done up in a style that made the ice witch look like Usagi gone wrong. (1)

"What up homies?" Icy slurred as she continued to dance to some rap song that had just come on.

"What happened to you?" Stormy demanded, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Don't be hatin'. Dis is my new look!" Icy exclaimed in bad slang. "I thought that Musa looked blazin' in her gear so I went and got some of my own."

Stormy looked at Icy like she'd grown two heads. Darcy held the doorjamb in a death grip in a futile attempt not to fall over. Finally they looked at eachother and began to scream. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

**_Let's get it started in here!_**

**Wow, two chapters in less than twenty-four hours. And thanks so much for the reviews. I hope it was my story and not the threat of Cordatorta in Musa's Enchantix. Hey if it was, review again or I'll make Sky dress up as the Sugar Plum Fairy and dance the Nutcracker Suite**.

**Sky:** Ow, that sounds painful.

**CHW:** I know.

**Sky: **Please review

**1.) **I don't know if I have to clarify this or not but Usagi was/is the original name of Serena from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and she had a very unique hair style.


	4. Chap 4: Anger Management for Linpheans

**I can't Believe You Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: If you slap me, I'm not gonna turn the other cheek. Oh no, I'm gonna get out of slapping distance. Do I look stupid to you?**

**Dedication: My European reviewers. Hey if someone wants to translate this to their native language go ahead just credit me. **

**Chapter Four: Anger Management for Linpheans (1)**

Musa and Layla had been walking through the halls of Alfea when they heard a loud crash coming from the junior dorms.

"Wow, that sounded expensive." Musa noted as Layla winced at the noise.

"Do you think we should go investigate?" Layla asked in a worried tone. She really didn't feel like checking out all the crashing and yelling, but the princess of Andros(2) figured if Musa was going to do it she would too.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Musa replied with a shrug, much to Layla's displeasure. But none the less the fairy of fluids followed the fairy of music down the halls, listening as the crashing grew louder.

"That's odd, it seems to be coming from Bloom and Flora's room." Layla commented as the pair stopped at the doors leading to their friends' room.

"Yeah, but Bloom's out on a date with Sky. And this is completely out of character for Flora so something's got to be up." Musa replied

"Maybe it's the Trix, they have been snooping around lately."

"If it is them, they'll be sorry."

Musa and Layla quickly transformed into their enchantix forms and burst into the dorm.

"Okay witches, your room trashing days are over!" Musa shouted preparing to attack.

"By the great dragon!" Flora gasped, quickly dropping the vase she was about to smash-it immediately shattered into a million pieces on the floor. "Musa what are you doing in here? You too Layla. And in your enchantix forms."

"We uh, thought that the Trix had invaded Alfea again." Musa admitted blushing.

"And we got scared when we heard the crashing coming from your room." Layla added. "So, why were you screaming and breaking things?"

"This new book I've been reading called Anger Management for Dummies." Flora replied holding up a book. "It says that people who complain live longer and keeping all your emotions on the inside can lead to heart failure."

"Oh, that's nice." Layla said as she began to slowly back away.

"I'm so glad you came by though." Flora continued. "I was just about to start setting things on fire, would you care to join me?"

Musa and Layla flew out of Flora's hearing distance as fast as their fancy wings could carry them.

"Hmm, I wonder what I said." Flora mused as she proceeded to set Bloom's stuff on fire.

_**Here's hoping we find better days.**_

**Well, here's another chapter. And people reviewed so Sky won't be dancing the Nut Cracker Suite. Thanks so much.**

**1.) **Flora's home planet in the RAI version.

**2.) **Layla's home planet in the RAI version.


	5. Chap 5: Dancing Prince

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: Consider the dandelion, and while you do that I'll be over here going through your stuff.**

**Dedication: Rogue Scholar who unwittingly gave me this idea. **

**Chapter Five: Dancing Prince?**

It was a very boring day at Red Fountain. The dragon stalls had been cleaned, the armory had been organized alphabetically- nearly at the cost of a few juniors' lives- and the students had been fed. However some things were about to get interesting for a few students.

Riven and Helia were walking the halls of Red Fountain looking for Sky. The blonde prince owed Helia a few bucks after losing a bet, so Riven was going to help the quiet boy collect.

As the two boys came upon Sky's room they heard strains from Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy wafting into the hallway. Helia gave Riven an odd look, but knocked on the door anyway. Doing so elicited a nice loud "Oh crap." From the royal occupant.

"Do we really need to go in there?" Helia asked uncertainly as he watched Riven prepare his camera phone for some possibly detrimental pictures.

"Yes, we do." Riven replied grinning, the cherry haired specialist slowly opened the door and began snapping pictures, much to Sky's dismay.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sky screamed trying to wrench the phone from Riven as Helia looked on with a look of pure shock.

"What in nature's sweet name are you wearing?" the black haired specialist gasped when he found his voice.

Riven noticed too and began to roll on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. Prince Sky of Eraklion was wearing a pale blue leotard with matching tights and a tutu made of pale blue, pink and mint green tulle. On the prince's feet were a pair of pink toe shoes. "Oh man! Please tell me he's not wearing what I think he's wearing!" the violet eyed specialist blurted between bursts of barely controlled laughter.

"You have a problem with my ballet costume?" Sky demanded sounding pissed. This statement just caused Riven to go into more hysterics as Brandon came along to see what all the commotion was.

"Uh oh Sky, looks like your secret's out." The brunette announced unnecessarily as he surveyed the scene.

"I don't care, I'm not giving up the ballet. I'm determined to be the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nut Cracker this year." Sky stated.

"Don't worry man, you already have the fairy thing covered." Riven crowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have pictures to download."

"I don't care either way, as long as I get my twenty bucks." Helia said as Riven walked out the door to his room.

"I'll make it three hundred if you break Riven's cell phone and you both keep this a secret." Sky wheedled.

Helia got an uncharacteristic evil glint in his eye. "Consider it done, now where's the money?"

**_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_**

**Well it only took two days and a bit of insanity. I hope everyone liked it. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Review and enjoy!**


	6. Chap 6: I Shouldn't Say This But

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: As painful as it can be, maybe sometimes honesty isn't the best policy.**

**Dedication: Angel and a random IM that we had about the subject of this drabble. **

**Chapter Six: Uneasy Confessions**

Brandon and Stella were walking along a bike path in one of the many parks in downtown Magix and enjoying the scenery. Then Brandon decided to drop a bomb and ruin the moment

"Hey Stella, remember last year when Musa and you did that concert at Red Fountain?" the brunette specialist asked.

"How can I forget? I fell on my butt and showed most of Magix my underwear." Stella replied blushing.

"Yeah, well remember when Stormy threatened Musa's father to try and get back at her?"

"How can I forget? Riven helped save the day by calling us all idiots(1) and telling us to sing."

"Yeah, well do you know how Stormy breeched security?" Brandon was starting to feel nervous.

"Not a clue, I thought she just zapped her way in."

"Actually she did some kind of transformation spell." Brandon paused and his face turned bright red.

"Okay, but she was really hideous right?" Stella asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No, she looked really hot and I tried to hit on her because I didn't know who she really was." Brandon blurted.

Other park occupants looked around in confusion as Stella's palm making contact with Brandon's face echoed through the air.

'_I guess I shouldn't tell Stella that I tried to find Stormy during mine and Sky's performance._'(2) Brandon thought to himself as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

**_We've got a woman involved in a drive by slapping_**

**1.) **4Kids changed the wording, but in the RAI version Riven calls everyone idiots during the concert to try and help Musa. He said. 'Come on you idiots! Do what Musa says'

**2.) **This was also edited in the 4Kids concert episode. Brandon was searching for Stormy and that pissed Sky off so he knocked Brandon over during their performance.

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next up is a little suggestion from Nisa that I'm sure she has no idea that she made. So please review if you want to see it, and your little dog too.**


	7. Chap 7: Helia the Closet Gambler

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary: It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer: You've got to know when to walk away, know when to run **(1)

**Dedication: Nisa, who may wish she'd never made such a suggestion in her review because I'm easily influenced.**

**Chapter Seven: Helia The Closet Gambler**

Helia slunk back to his dorm after a long night out with the guys. He had something to tell Flora and he knew she wasn't going to take it well. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if the nature fairy flew over and tried to turn him into a cabbage. But there was really no avoiding the inevitable so Helia picked up the phone and dialed Flora's number.

Flora was startled from a sound sleep by her cell phone ringing. (After all it was three in the morning, who wouldn't be startled?) Seeing Helia's number on the caller ID, Flora quickly overcame her shock and picked up.

"Hey Helia, what's wrong?"

Helia swallowed hard when he heard Flora's voice come over the line. "Well, uh. This is kind of hard for me to say." He stammered. "But I have to get this off my chest."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"Uh… well…. Oh man how do I say this?" Helia sounded like he was trying not to panic.

"Just spit it out Helia." Flora snapped growing impatient.

"I lost you to Riven in a poker game." Helia blurted.

"_You Did What_?!" Flora exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't believe this!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better Riven lost his bike to me last week when we were playing spades."

_**No, it didn't make me feel any better**_

**Well, that didn't take long to update. Horray for me! Please review and leave suggestions.**

**1.)** What song did this line come


	8. Chap 8: Riven vs The Journal

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Books _eat_ people!**

**Dedication: That freaky voice inside your head… or is it my head? Either way that reviewer with that name who made that suggestion. Yeah**

**Chapter Eight: Riven Vs the Journal**

Timmy was walking down the hall back to his room. As he walked along the red haired specialist kept his nose buried in a new book on scientific equipment he had just purchased in Downtown Magix.

Timmy probably would have kept his nose in his book and been oblivious to the wailing coming from his room if one of the other guys hadn't alerted him to it. But of course there was Brandon ready, willing, and overly qualified to tell Timmy things that he should know.

"Hey, Timmy. There's a lot of screaming going on in your room." The brunette specialist noted, interrupting Timmy from his book.

"Oh? There is?" Timmy replied as he raised his head from the chapter he was reading.

"Yeah, are you experimenting on mice again?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But I think Riven may have been left alone in our room so I'd better go check it out." And with that Timmy rushed down the corridor to find his roommate writhing and sounding mortally wounded.

Oh my god, Riven are you all right?" Timmy gasped as he hurried into the room where Riven was cringing in pain, holding his pinky. "I told you not to play with that robot, is your finger still attached?"

Riven managed the faintest of nods. Then Timmy noticed that the robot in the conversation was still where it was when he left the room three hours ago. However, Timmy's journal, which he'd hidden very carefully behind a rather large dictionary was out in the open. Not only that, but the journal was opened to a rather steamy entry about him and Tecna.

"Riven, why is my journal out on the ground?"

"I… well, I was cleaning and…" Riven began.  
"Cut the crap Riven, we both know you don't clean." Timmy snapped.

Riven sniffed. "Fine, I got bored and wanted to see what you were scribbling about, but then I turned the pages too fast and got two paper cuts on my pinky finger."

"So all that crying was about a paper cut?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. How the hell was I supposed to know that books eat people?"

Timmy just shook his head and walked out of the dorm. He couldn't wait to tell his friends- every single last one of them.

_**Also, Piff, said some rather unkind things**_

**Hey thanks for waiting. Sorry if it's not as funny as some of my other ones. But I tried to work on a suggestion that was an actual suggestion, not something off the top of my head. Please review and make suggestions.**


	9. Chap 9: Griselda's Mama Drama

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: So, what's it like to be the poster child for Planned Parenthood?**

**Dedication: Angel pointing out how much Darcy looks like a young Miss Griselda in 'Tears From the Black Willow'**

**Chapter Nine: Griselda's Mama Drama**

Miss Griselda, the strict head of discipline of Alfea school for fairies, was busy reading her latest trashy romance novel. (1) It had been a long day for the older woman and she really needed a break. First her shower had malfunctioned, then she had to separate Princess Stella and Amaryl from eachother five different occasions in less than an hour. Finally she'd been called to sooth Bloom who was miffed at the fact that her friends had all achieved an enchantix before she did and was considering leaving Alfea yet again. (2)

After a day like that it was no wonder that the head of discipline was indulging in one of her secret guilty pleasures. Well two if you counted the half empty box of chocolates she'd confiscated from a freshman.

Griselda was just getting to a really juicy part when Darcy materialized in the room right in front of her.

"Hello Miss G." Darcy drawled, drawing Griselda out of her fantasy world.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Griselda snapped. In truth she was angrier at Darcy for interrupting her alone time than she was for the dark witch intruding on the Alfea campus. But there was no way she was going to let on about that.

"Calm down lady." Darcy said holding up her hands. "I just came to talk."

"About what?" Griselda asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have a burning question that I feel only you can answer."

"And what would that be?"

In an uncharacteristic show of insecurity Darcy pulled an old photograph of herself as a pre-teen and a woman who looked much like a young Griselda. "I think you're my mom."

The thud of Griselda falling from her desk chair onto the floor was heard around the school. Darcy fled the scene before any of the students could enter the room and reach the wrong conclusion.

**_But I guess some things we bury, are just bound to rise again._** (3)

**Hey thanks for waiting. I know it took a while, but genius takes time. Meaning chapter ten should be up soon. Please review and leave suggestions.**

**1.) **First brought up in one of **Nisa Tunesque's** stories then used in the Griselda Chapter of **Know Your Stars Winx Club **I had to use it again.

**2.) **Has anyone besides myself noticed that whenever something goes bad for Bloom she always talks about quitting Alfea?

**3.) **Fifty points and an Easy Bake Oven to whoever can tell me what song that line came from


	10. Chap 10: Valtor’s Dirty Little Secret

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Summary:**** It has been said that you shouldn't believe everything that you read. This is very true in this series of short drabbles about the Winx Club cast. **

**Disclaimer:**** This jungle is full of nuts!**

**Dedication:**** Kira who doesn't have an account, but made a nifty suggestion in her review of chapter six. Yes I do check my reviews. **

**Chapter Ten: Valtor's Dirty Little Secret**

Valtor crept stealthily through the caverns of his underground lair to his private room with a plain brown package tucked under his arm. He kept checking from left to right to make sure that none of the Trix were following him. Sensing the coast was clear Valtor opened the door to his room and slipped in before he could be confronted.

Safely in the privacy of his own room Valtor locked the door securely then pulled back the red velvet curtains to reveal a large ornate wooden alter with various objects including a small ball of used chewing gum, an empty can of hair spray and a pink satin glove.

Walking over to his dresser, Valtor took out two red candles and placed them in the silver candlesticks on the altar and lit them. Then he took some incense out of the same drawer, placed it into a holder and lit that as well.

After the incense began to permeate the room Valtor unveiled a five by seven photo of a very familiar red haired fairy and began to genuflect to it three times. Finally it was time to unwrap the mysterious brown package. When the paper was removed Valtor carefully removed a pair of blue jeans with stars along the hem and gently laid them on the altar.

Meanwhile Darcy and Stormy had both noticed that Valtor hadn't been seen for about two hours and they were anxiously waiting for a new assignment. Feeling restless the two witches decided to go search for the wayward wizard and on their way to find him nearly bumped into Icy. The blue haired ice witch was peering through a crack in Valtor's bedroom door. Curiosities piqued, Darcy and Stormy decided to take a look as well.

"Please tell me I didn't see that." Darcy murmered.

"Just as long as I didn't see that either." Stormy replied.

"Sisters, unless we need to use this as blackmail, what we saw in that room never leaves this hallway." Icy finished.

The other two Trix simply nodded their heads in agreement too shocked to argue.

_**My eyes! They burn!**_

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that this took so long to update. Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry that this one was short and maybe not too good. But I'd appreciate the reviews anyway.**


	11. Chap 11: Tecna Vs the Computer

**Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: To error is human. To royally screw up, you need a computer. **

**Dedication: Everyone who waited so damn long for me to update. New computer and it has Vista**

**Chapter Ten: Tecna vs. the Computer**

Stella and Flora had just come back from a shopping trip in downtown Magix and were on their way to Flora's room when they heard a loud crash coming from Tecna and Musa's room. The girls knew that Musa was out with Riven so figuring that Tecna might be in trouble Stella and Flora dropped their bags and rushed down the hall.

"Do you think we'll need to transform?" Flora asked in a worried tone as they approached the door to Musa and Tecna's room. Another loud crash and a few choice curse words accentuated Flora's question.

"I sure hope not." Stella answered, but fearing the worse, the blonde solar fairy hurried back down the hall and returned with a black boot with a four inch heel for extra protection.

Flora eyed the boot skeptically and Stella pouted anyways despite her friend's wise decision not to say anything. Flora then sighed and carefully, with Stella behind her, boot raised high above her head, she entered the room. The floral fairy and her solar powered friend nearly fell over from shock because in the middle of the room was Tecna surrounded by a pile of various computer parts.

"What happened in here?" Stella asked as she slowly lowered her boot.

"I was having some technical difficulties so I panicked and threw the computer." Tecna explained sheepishly.

"You threw the computer?" Flora asked incredulously as she surveyed the technical carnage in Tecna and Musa's dorm room. The floral fairy swore that there were keyboard keys embedded in the walls.

"Yeah, and I just couldn't stop, who knew these things were so temperamental. Besides…" The technical fairy added with a maniacal grin.

"Besides what?" Stella asked cautiously as she and Flora began to slowly back up towards the door.

"I never realized how much stress you could relieve while breaking things! Who wants to join me?"

Flora and Stella nearly fell over themselves trying to get out of that room

_**Quick call tech support now!**_

**Hey thanks for waiting so many eons until I decided to update! I hope you liked it. Tecna hardly gets any love.**


	12. Chap 12: Iron Chef Red Fountain

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. If you can't take the kitchen, get out of the kitchen.**

**Dedication: To Lee AKA Spy46 my 100th reviewer for this fanfic**

**Chapter Twelve: Iron Chef Red Fountain**

It was a nice quiet day at Red Fountain and Brandon decided that he was hungry. No scratch hungry, he was _starving_. And starvation does things to a man's head. In Brandon's case he began to think that he could cook.

So, the brunette specialist wandered down to the school's kitchen and proceeded to raid the industrial sized stainless steel walk in refrigerator. He pulled out some food including eggs, ham, sausage, peppers, and mushrooms. Then Brandon found a pan and turned on the stove.

As the pan heated up Brandon began to mix everything together in a bowl- everything including some eggshells- he then greased up the pan he'd been using and threw everything in there cooking it in the oven until it began to bubble and smell somewhat appetizing. Then it began to grow and take over the oven. Soon it began to look like a remake of an I Love Lucy episode and Brandon was over taken by his monster casserole.

Meanwhile Riven was walking down by the kitchens and heard what he thought were some muffled cries for help. He forced the door open- not an easy feet since the mutating casserole had slowly wedged its cheesy self into the hinges. After managing to walk about half a foot into the kitchen, Riven immediately slipped on one of the few eggs that didn't make it into the casserole and fell on his bum.

"Riven, I'm so glad you're here!" Brandon shouted gratefully from the other end of the kitchen.

Riven turned his head in the direction where he thought his friend's voice was coming from. "Yeah, you're welcome, but I think we have to get the other guys in here to clean up this mess." He replied, not realizing that cleaning wasn't what Brandon was talking about.

"Oh no, Riven, that's not what I meant."

"Then what exactly did you mean Brandon?"

"I meant that I'm glad that you're here. You can be the first one to try my first shot at cooking."

Riven was very glad that Brandon's view of him was obscured by the overgrown cooking experiment so that the brunette specialist couldn't see the vivid shade of green that he guessed his face was changing.

_**Quick, what's the number for nine one, one?**_

**Wow, I did another chapter, I've been just updating all over the place now haven't I? Please read review and give me some ideas! I'm doing a tea party with Stormy next.**


	13. Chap 13: Bloom Gets Served

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: You go girl, and don't come back! **

**Dedication: Knight of Faerun who's reviewed every chapter in one sitting- you go boy.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bloom Gets Served.**

Bloom was sitting in her dorm room at Alfea with Flora going over some drawings she'd done recently while Flora studied, when there was a knock at the door.

Curious as to who'd be knocking on her door instead of calling her on her cell phone, Bloom got off her behind and walked over to the door and opened it without asking who was on the other side. In hindsight, Bloom would constantly look back and wonder why she didn't pretend not to be herself, or just not be there at all, or maybe even get Flora to answer the door, but at that time she was just too curious.

Standing on the other end of the door was a tall-ish man dressed in an official looking uniform holding a manila envelope.

"Are you Bloom of Domino and Gardenia?" the man asked.

"Yes I am." Bloom replied without skipping a beat.

"Good, this is for you." The man said as he handed over the envelope to Bloom who took it and read the address.

"Hey, I don't know anyone from Isis (1) What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" The man suggested.

Bloom did so and quickly scanned the contents. Inside the envelope there was a sheaf of papers. The cover letter on the papers informed Bloom that she'd been served papers by Princess Diaspro for causing bodily harm and emotional damages at the Exhibition at Red Fountain two years ago and was now being sued for damages.

"This can't be right." Bloom finally said as she flipped through the papers.

"Oh but it is. You have to appear in court on Tuesday or we'll issue you a bench warrant and throw you in jail until the trial is finished." The man replied calmly. "Don't worry. Your headmistress has already been informed and is shipping you off tomorrow morning." He then turned on his heel to leave. "Have a pleasant day." He added dashing down the hall.

_**Never open the door for strangers.**_

**Yes, I know that in the last chapter I said I was going to do 'Tea Party for Stormy' But I lost that notebook at the moment and got this idea in my head instead. So read and review.**

**1.) According to the 4Kids version Isis is the name of Diaspro's planet. I can't find the name in the RAI version**


	14. Chap 14: Tea Party For Stormy

**I can't Believe You Did That**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Let's be friends, I've always wanted a dumb friend **

**Dedication: Oh man, I don't know… everyone but British Columbia- sorry Lee.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Tea Party for Stormy**

The day was dark and rainy, the citizens were checking out various indoor activities Valtor had decided that it was a good idea to try and steal magical items from a museum on Earth that was dedicated to the study of play.

So, the blonde wizard started getting ready, he packed his bags, he googled the museum, then he started rounding up the Trix.

Valtor had it easy finding Icy and Darcy. Icy had been in the bathroom re-dying her hair back to the perfect silvery blue shade everyone was used to seeing. Darcy had been painting her toenails and watching cheesy Spanish soap operas. Stormy however was AWOL.

She wasn't in the library reading up on how to create better tornados. She wasn't in the kitchen trying to freeze Darcy's bras- although there was a pair of rainbow print boxer shorts stuck behind a carton of 'Death By Chocolate' ice cream and Valtor was less than amused. She wasn't even in the living room prank calling the pizza delivery people again.

Finally after nearly two hours of searching Valtor decided that if they didn't find Stormy in five minutes that they were going to Earth without her. He also said that whoever found her would be his main witch for the day- that was more than enough incentive.

Darcy, being the most intelligent of the three sisters, decided to try the most obvious place (which of course is why no one had looked yet) Stormy's bedroom.

Creeping away from her older sister was easy; all Darcy had to do was remind Icy of Stormy's childhood interest in forks and light sockets then she snuck down the hallway to where they slept. Slowly, Darcy eased the door to Stormy's room open and was greeted with the shock of her life- the room had gone from deep raspberry and black to pink on pink.

The walls were blush, the carpet was rose, and the drapes were bubble gum colored and very frilly, but hey at least they matched the comforter. And in the middle of it all, seated at a small pink table was Stormy. She was surrounded by a small army of stuffed animals all ready for a tea party with the tea set that had been set on the table. And that wasn't the best of it Stormy's frizzy purple hair had been styled into pigtails and she was wearing a white blouse and pink tartan skirt with white knee socks and black Mary Janes.

Gripping the doorjamb in a manner that seemed all too de ja vu to Darcy, the dark witch blinked a few times and tried to regain her composure. When she finally found her voice, Darcy found herself stuttering. "What are you doing in _that._ Wait, forget that- what in the name of all that is evil are you doing period!?"

Stormy looked up at her sister and gave her an innocent look. "Good afternoon Darcy dear, I was hoping someone would show up." The weather witch said in a saccharine sweet voice. "Do sit down, we were just about to have tea and scones."

Darcy didn't exactly take Stormy up on her offer. Instead the brunette witch fell backwards in a dead faint, blocking the doorway and upsetting the tea party guests.

_**No tea for you!**_

**Wow, another update for the same story in about twenty-four hours. I guess I was inspired. Well I hope everyone liked it. Please read and review because it makes me feel loved.**


	15. Chap: 15 Dye, Dye My Darling

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Consider the daffodil, and while you're busy doing that I'll be over here going through your stuff **

**Dedication: That big plot hole that Diaspro fell into after Operation Boyfriend Rescue (The Heart and the Sword in the RAI English dub) **

**Chapter Fifteen: Dye, Dye my Darling (1)**

It had been another month of therapists and even a psycho analysis or three for Diaspro since she was sent back to Isis in disgrace after a third failed attempted to get Sky back.

The dark eyed princess was sitting at her dressing table staring into the mirror trying to figure out what Sky saw in Bloom. She was having a hard time coming up with things. Diaspro felt that Bloom had a bad temper, tended to get jealous to easily- she had a lawsuit on the Princess of Domino to prove those two (2)- and she looked like a puff pastry with a candle on top in her ball gown.

Diaspro got up and began to pace the floor of her bedroom trying to think. As she paced, her long curly pigtails swayed back and forth. Around her tenth or eleventh revolution around the room, Diaspro took hold of one of the pigtails so she could twirl it and happened to catch sight of the color. It was bright platinum blonde.

"That's it!" Diaspro cried out as if receiving a revelation from the Almighty. "That's why Sky doesn't love me! It's my hair."

Then without a moment to lose the princess of pettiness raced off to the local drug store and came back to the palace with three boxes of hair dye in 'Crimson Sunset' that were guaranteed to turn her hair from blonde to red.

Fueled by some unseen power, Diaspro raced up the stairs to her private bathroom and without even bothering to glance at the directions, let alone read them, the soon to be former platinum haired princess rushed over to the sink and began to pour the contents of all three boxes over her long tresses.

The waiting was agony, but after forty-five minutes Diaspro stepped into her shower and rinsed the color from her hair then quickly dried it off and hurried over to the mirror expecting to see vibrant red hair just like Bloom's.

Instead she got the shock of her life. Sobbing she ran down the stairs to the parlor where her parents were relaxing. Diaspro's father was the first one to make a comment and it was directed towards her mother. "Honey, when did we invite Chibi Usa (3) over?"

Diaspro ran back upstairs crying and didn't come back out until her cotton candy pink hair had faded to a less noticeable ballet slipper pink.

**_Lather, rinse, read directions_**

** Okay it's been over four months, but I haven't lost my stuff. So read, review and see who I make fun of next.**

**1.) ****Guess where this title came from**

**2.) **** Read chapter thirteen**

**3.) ****Rini's**** name in the original Japanese version of Sailor Moon. She had pink hair!**


	16. Chap 16: Not Without My Coffee

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Give me my damn iced hazelnut double-double (1) or give me death! **

**Dedication: Angel because she gave me this idea **

**Chapter Sixteen: Not Without My Coffee**

Life in Alfea just hadn't been the same since the coffee machine in the faculty lounge had spontaneously burst into flames. Ms Griselda knew that professor Wizgiz was to blame, but even she wasn't cruel enough to tell Ms Faraganda and get the transformations teacher fired. So she kept her mouth shut.

Ms Faraganda was doing fine for the first three days with instant coffee and extra creamer, but soon she became desperate. She wasn't usually the type to give into desperation, but Ms Faraganda was beginning to suffer from caffeine withdrawal and she felt she was slowly going insane. In fact the white haired headmistress was so sure of this feeling that she was certain if she didn't get decent coffee soon, she'd be forced to regress back into witch mode.

So Ms Faraganda waited until she could catch one of her students stepping out of line. The white haired headmistress was soon rewarded at midnight five days after the coffee machine had spontaneously caught fire. Bloom was sneaking into Alfea, she'd been out on a date with Sky and had missed curfew.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ms Faraganda snapped as she confronted Bloom on the staircase.

Bloom said nothing because she was in shock. Normally Ms Faraganda was pretty easy going and the red haired teen was her favorite student. But this wasn't the normal Faraganda, this was the caffeine deprived Faraganda who was now feared everywhere, even by fifth years at Cloud Tower.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer young lady." Ms Faraganda said interrupting Bloom's thoughts.

"Well, Ms Faraganda.. I uh… that is."

"Enough of your excuses! I can't believe that you of all people snuck in after curfew Bloom."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Bloom replied with her head bowed.

"You will be, I've already thought of a fitting punishment."

"And what would that be ma'am?"

Ms Faraganda smiled. "You will run up to Tim Horton's (2) and get me a large vanilla double-double whenever I ask until the new coffee machine for the faculty lounge. Or else."

"Or else what?" Bloom asked afraid to find out what the or else was.

Silently Ms Faraganda did a summoning spell and in a flash of light Lockette and Kiko were lying on the floor of a Plexiglas cage fast asleep. "Or else the pixie and the bunny get it."

"Yes ma'am." Bloom replied nervously. She could only hope that a caffeinated Faraganda would be a much happier Faraganda.

"And I believe I would like one now." Ms Faraganda announced.

Bloom couldn't run out of Alfea fast enough- she didn't even bother to ask Ms Faraganda for money.

**_I gave up coffee once, worst day of my life_**

**Well that didn't take too long- just over a week. I hope this gets better reviews than my other updates. Please review, I live for them.**

**1.) ****Saying two creams and two sugars in a coffee drink**

**2.) ****I figure if they have Tim Horton's on every block in the US and Canada they should have them in Magix.**


	17. If You Give Two Pixies a Computer

**I Can't Believe You Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: I heard someone say once that if you gave a hundred chimps a hundred typewriters they could write Shakespeare. I wonder if it works with two pixies and a computer.**

**Dedication: Everyone who waited so damn long for me to update. New computer**

**Chapter Seventeen: If You Give Two Pixies a Computer**

Layla had been going crazy all day looking for Piff. None of the other girls had seen the pixie of sweet sleep anywhere. She wasn't napping with Kiko or napping in Flora's flowers or napping in Riven's hair care products that he swore he never used. Even Lockette had no idea where Piff could be and she was the pixie of portals so one would've assumed that she'd be able to pick up on where Piff was.

So Layla continued to pull things apart in her room- much to Francis' annoyance even if she was concerned about Piff, she just couldn't stand a mess. Layla however just wouldn't give up. It was near dinner time and she'd just confirmed with a rather annoyed Riven for the fourteenth time that Piff hadn't fallen asleep in his sock drawer nor his underwear drawer nor his mini Musa altar that 'no one knew about because it didn't exist' when Layla heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Layla called out.

The door opened and Tecna walked in with a rather distraught look on her face.

"Tecna? What's wrong? Is it Piff?" Layla asked alarmed at her friend's face.

"Well, kind of." Tecna admitted. "I think it's best if you come with me."

Not waiting for an explanation Layla wordlessly followed Tecna to the dorm she shared with Musa and was shocked to find the other Winx girls along with their bonded pixies and their boyfriends crowded onto the two twin beds and the floor. Nabu moved over so Layla could sit down.

"What's the matter? Is it about Piff?" Layla asked her friends.

"Well kind of." Timmy replied.

"It's about both Piff and Digit to be exact." Musa explained.

"Piff _and_ Digit?" Layla gasped, but she figured it had to include Digit if Tecna had been the one to get her. "What happened?"

"You and Tecna must have the two meanest pixies ever!" Bloom accused with tears running down her face. Sky put an arm around her and handed Bloom a Kleenex.

"I don't know what you mean Bloom, Piff can't do anything, she's just a baby."

"That must just be her cover!" Chatta shouted, she would've said more, but Flora placed a hand over the pigtailed pixie's mouth.

Layla was confused. "Tecna what are they talking about?"

Ever so slowly Tecna turned around and picked up a laptop, she opened it up and handed it to Layla. "This is what they're talking about." The fairy of technology sighed. "It seems that both Digit and Piff snuck onto my computer to get some things off their chest."

"They were very rude." Tune chimed in.

"Yes, they were." Amore agreed.

"What exactly happened?" Layla asked.

"Well, Digit did most of the work, but it would seem that Piff also said some rather unkind things." Tecna replied.

**_You were very mean_**

**I know, not good, but it was in my head after I read through some reviews. I have Nisa to thank for this one from all the way back in chapter nine. Please review. And when you review can you tell me if I should do either Sky or Stella next? Don't review and I'll have to draw a picture of Sky that just won't sit well with anyone.**


	18. Chap 18: This Is Why Bloom Had To Search

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: I'm not mean, wolves are mean (1)**

**Dedication: Hollow Melody from 4Kids**

**Chapter Eighteen: This Is Why Bloom Had To Search.**

This chapter is set in the past, but not too far in the past.

Once upon a time in the magical dimension after the fall of Domino (2) Oritel and Miriam had decided that they'd had enough of all that therapy that their advisors had been pushing on them for the past year. Yes the acknowledged that losing both their daughters was a bad thing, but the therapy was getting out of hand- both of them were growing weary of beating eachother with foam bats and being asked 'Well, how does that make you feel'

So one day Oritel and Miriam skipped out of therapy and booked themselves a trip to the resort realm under assumed names so they couldn't be found by their nosey surviving advisors, their therapist or the media. Of course they couldn't be found by their daughters either if either of them were alive. But remember according to history, they weren't considered alive.

So the years went by and Oritel and Miriam began to heal and their relationship continued to mend. They also spent a lot of time in the hotel's spas and near the pool sipping mai tais. Neither one of them ever set foot near the Wilderness section. Since they still have a lot of money they rent out a hotel there. And of course with all those cocktails, their memories start to fade. Soon they even forget that they had kids.

So one day years later-maybe around this timeline- Oritel is sitting down by the pool and reading the newspaper. He opens up the paper to the lost and found section and notices an ad about some girl named Bloom looking for her birth parents. He looks straight at Miriam who is starting her day off right with blueberry pancakes and a bloody Mary.

"Hey Miriam." Oritel asks placing his paper down on the table.

"Yes dear?" Miriam replies as she grabs page six to read up on the magical realm gossip.

"Did we ever have a daughter named Bloom?"

Miriam winkled her forehead and tried to think. "No, I don't think so." She finally said.

"Oh, okay." Oritel replied. They both went back to their routine.

**_The journey of a thousand miles starts with a broken fan belt and a leaky tire._**

**Okay so maybe this wasn't very funny and it was kinda mean. But you know that some of you were thinking it! So review and I'll try to write about Sky thinking he can fly.**

**1.) ****This is a quote from Cornelia Hale from the show W.I.T.C.H. after she'd told her sister she was going to throw her into the wolf pit at the zoo and her sister said she was mean. I just love using it.**

**2.) ****Yes, that's Bloom's home planet in the RAI version. Feel free to giggle and snort at that mental image.**


	19. Chap 19: If You Get a Specialist Drunk

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Note: This chapter contains some possibly under aged drinking (except I'm guessing that the Specialists are at least nineteen which is the legal drinking age in Canada) I don't advocate drinking or getting drunk. I advocate being safe and choosing a designated driver before you party.**

**Disclaimer: Contains professionals and fictional people, do not attempt these stunts at home or anywhere else for that matter. And if you do don't blame me.**

**Dedication: Darev who has been doing Halloween drabbles and wanted me to update this story.**

**Chapter Nineteen: If you get a Specialist Drunk**

It was late evening at Red Fountain and Sky, Riven and Brandon were bored. Their girlfriends had been sent out on a mission and their other friends were busy with other assignments so there was nothing to do. Finals were over so no one had to study- not that any of them really studied all that much in the first place.

Sky was slowly slipping out of consciousness and Brandon was preparing to call up one of his other buddies when Riven came back from his dorm with a medium sized box and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey guys, I found my fake ID from back when Darcy and I were together, so how about some drinking games?" The cherry haired specialist asked still grinning

"What now?" Sky asked coming out of his daydream.

"Drinking games." Riven repeated slowly.

"How do you play?" Brandon asked putting his mobile phone back down on his bed, this was a choice he'd regret later.

"Oh you'll see." Riven answered the smirk never leaving his face.

"Do you know any other games?" Brandon asked after Riven had beaten both him and Sky in a quick game of Dice where Sky had decided that Riven was cheating. The three specialists were all slightly buzzed after that game, and Riven had determined it was too soon to try and play the American Vice Presidential Debate drinking game.(1)

"Yeah, but it's a two person game." Riven slurred as he pulled a pack of cards from the same box as the alcohol.

"What's it called?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Bullshit."

"Why is that bullshit?" Sky asked, "Brandon just asked a question."

"No, no, no. The name of the game is Bullshit." Riven corrected. "It's pretty easy so I think even you can handle it Sky."

"Yeah I think Bloom was teaching Stella and the others that one." Brandon replied.

"Okay, I'll play you first then Riven, just the two of us." Sky announced. Riven had been taunting Sky during dinner that night and he'd stolen an entire package of Oreos from the prince last week and he wanted his revenge. Sky would soon learn that revenge was just something he wasn't good at.

"Sounds fair." Riven conceded.

Brandon just sat back and watched while Riven shuffled the cards and placed them in a pile between him and Sky. Before the two started Riven grabbed two beers the rest of the bottle of rye (2) they'd all been drinking from during the last game along with the shot glasses.

"Why the shot glasses? And the rye?" Sky asked shuddering at the memory of the taste of the rye; it was much too harsh for his liking.

"Just because." Riven replied simply.

Sky looked on uneasily as Riven dealt the cards "Okay here ya go Sky." He finally said, handing the prince a handful of cards.

So Brandon watched as Riven and Sky played bullshit, and since Riven had an excellent poker face and could lie like a rug and Sky just couldn't make anyone believe him after that incident with Diaspro in their first year of school Sky just got drunker and drunker.

"Uh, Riven, I think he's had enough." Brandon said after Sky had lost for the third time in a row and the bottle of Rye was only a quarter full.

Riven sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right Brandon." He agreed "Can you help me clean up this mess?"

Brandon nodded and got up leaving Sky in an inebriated state and his cell phone. As soon as Sky found that he was alone he scrolled through Brandon's phonebook and easily found Bloom's name. He pressed call and the red haired fairy picked up on the first ring.

"Brandon? What's wrong?" Bloom asked seeing Brandon's number on the screen.

"No Bloom, it's me Sky. I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? Is something wrong with Brandon?"

"No, it's about us. I think we need to break up. You're no good for the future of Eraklion." Sky blurted out, he was talking so fast, Bloom couldn't even catch the obvious drunken slurring in his voice.

Before Bloom could even stammer out a response Sky ended the call. "Now, to tell Diaspro we're back on."

**_Note: Before you drink, hide your cell phone_**

**Okay not exactly a drabble, more like a one shot. And Sky kinda had a reason- he was shit faced. But review anyways. Gratzi**

**1.) ****Little inside joke between some friends and I about how the recent (2008) VP debate could have made a great drinking game.**

**2.) ****My boyfriend likes this stuff called rye… I don't know what it is really. I just know it's alcohol and he drinks it.**


	20. Chap 20: Christmas Chaos Solaria Style

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Note: Okay I know this is like a month late! Really I do. But I wanted to finish it and got sidetracked by talking to my boyfriend while he was home from college. So please deal with the fact that this is Christmas themed. Don't kill me, just hopefully laugh.**

**Disclaimer: Take out that paragraph and replace it with a Santa Clause, I mean a Sanity Clause (1)**

**Dedication: To all the cool people who are reading and reviewing and to the okay people who are just reading it**

**Chapter Twenty: Christmas Chaos Solaria Style**

It was December and there were exactly three shopping days until this Christmas thing that Bloom had been talking about and Stella and Layla were cruising one of Gardenia's local malls for the sole purpose of finding the perfect gift for someone. Probably Layla's father since he's really hard to buy for.

Layla had stopped just outside a store with very tongue in cheek items when she heard Stella shouting her name.

"Layla! Hey Layla c'mere!" Stella yelled in a rather undignified manner. The blonde fairy was standing in a very long line consisting mainly of parents with small children and waving dramatically in Layla's direction.

Layla cringed inwardly secretly wishing that she could pretend not to know Stella. Actually she was doing just that. It just wasn't working.

"Hey Layla!" Stella shouted again. "I see you over there in your orange sweater! C'mere!"

"Uh, miss, I think you're friend is calling you." One of the staff at the store Layla was trying to hide in pointed out.

"Uh yeah thanks." Layla replied in a voice that translated her sentence to "Yes I know that dumbass, that's why I'm hiding behind some obscene t-shirts."

"Shouldn't you go over to her?" the staff member asked.

"Eh, yeah I guess." Layla said, what she'd meant was; I don't bloody think so, why don't you haul your scrawny ass over there instead and be her friend since you're so interested in what we're doing?

"Yeah and before you go are you gonna buy that t-shirt or just slobber on it?"

In response Layla shoved the t-shirt into the guy's stomach then slunk over to where Stella was still waving from line.

"So, Stella what did you want?" Layla asked when she finally arrived at the line Stella was standing in.

"I wanted you to be with me when I got to the end of this line." The blonde replied as though it was the most logical reason to shout to someone across a crowded mall.

"Why can't you just wait by yourself?" Layla asked as they were jostled forward by a portly couple who were juggling six bags from Macy*s and their equally portly son who was biting the head off a Santa cookie.

"Because I want to share this moment with you." Stella explained with a smile.

Layla huffed and puffed, but couldn't find it in her heart to blow Stella's proverbial house down. So the two Alfea third years waited in line for what seemed like an eternity for Layla.

Finally, when Layla was sure that she'd much rather be stuck back in Shadowhaunt with Darkar trying to turn her evil, Stella let out a gasp.

"We're next!" She shouted. Stella was blissfully unaware that the only thing she and Layla were close to was telling some guy paid about ten dollars an hour to dress up in a hot red suit with an itchy beard what they wanted for Christmas. Needless to say Stella was more than a little shocked when a lady dressed as an elf gave the two girls a twice over and announced that it was their turn.

"I thought they were giving out free samples." Stella whined to the 'elf' who in response handed her a candy cane while giving the blonde fairy a dirty look.

"Come on up here and tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Called out the mall Santa. This Santa Clause was really a young man around twenty (something the rest of the visitors would find out shortly) who was home on Christmas vacation and needed the money. So he was pretty happy when he saw two girls near his age in line

Layla fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Do we have to?"

Stella shrugged. "May as well" She said walking up to the chair 'Santa' was sitting in.

The next few events happened so fast that nearby shoppers hardly had a chance to pull out their camera phones to record the scene of the holiday season for memory sake. No sooner had Stella sat down but the guy playing Santa accidentally copped a feel.

Stella of course was not about to take things laying down, she immediately whacked Santa with her purse causing the guy's beard to fall off revealing to at least twenty small impressionable children that Santa was just a guy in a costume. These children began to cry and scream and their parents began to shout. Meanwhile Stella continued to give the guy what for while Layla stood on the sidelines pretending not to know her friend.

Mall Santa was cowering on the ground by the time mall security finally dragged Stella off. Layla followed behind at a safe distance until Stella was released from mall jail.

When the two girls were finally out in the parking lot waiting for the bus to take them back Layla finally decided to acknowledge Stella's existence.

"I cannot believe you did that!" The fluid fairy exclaimed. "Then you got sent to mall jail!"

"Hey, at least I got to keep my candy cane." Stella replied not feeling the least bit sorry. "But can you uh, just keep it from everyone else?"

Layla nodded there was no way she wanted to relive that because not only did she have to leave the mall she'd never picked up anything for her father she'd never felt more upset with Stella with the exception of her rude comments in the resort realm during their second year at Alfea. However at that precise moment Mitzi was congratulating herself for being such a procrastinator. Finally Bloom's juvie friends were good for something.

_**I'm gonna be over here pretending not to know you.**_

**Wee! Another update. Again I am real sorry about the delay and the fact that this is so out of season. Blame my boyfriend… after you review of course.**

**1.)****Fun line from a Rugrats Christmas episode courtesy of Charlotte Pickles.**


	21. Chap 21: Credit Cards Have Limits?

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx or 6Teen they both belong to their respective owners. I don't even own a credit card! I think this time I own Tricia, but I'll sell her later.**

**Dedication: To my good friend Angel who gave me yet another great idea.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Credit Cards Have Limits? (1)**

It was a sunny day the Saturday after March twenty-first which meant it was time for Mitzi and her friend Tricia (2) to go shopping for their new spring wardrobes. So they went to their mothership oops I meant the mall, to do some shopping.

"I am so behind on my spring shopping this year!" Mitzi whined to her friend after Tricia had gallantly stopped her from being hit by a loogie- some unsuspecting middle aged guy had gotten it instead. "Green is supposed to be the new pink this year and my closet is totally green poor."

"I know what you mean." Tricia replied halfheartedly. "I really want these new crystal encrusted flip flops, I only have beaded wedges, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't." Mitzi answered adjusting her glasses. She really didn't care that Tricia wanted flip flops; in all honestly she really didn't care about Tricia either. Mitzi had just brought her along because Tricia was pretty and slightly more popular than she was and Mitzi didn't want to go to the mall by herself and look like a loser.

"Yeah I know so where to first?" Tricia asked breaking into Mitzi's revelry.

"Let's start with shoes and work our way up." Tricia nodded like a fool and they headed off towards the shoe stores.

Two hours and twenty trendy shops later Mitzi and Tricia had nearly twelve bags between them and were going to stop for lunch after Mitzi was done re-greening her closet courtesy of the Khaki Barn (3) an extremely bubbly cashier was ringing up Mitzi's purchases of olive green miniskirts, mint green tank tops and a lime green bikini while Tricia waited behind her with a few pairs of shorts.

"The total is like, two hundred fifty dollars." The cashier chirped after totaling Mitzi's clothes. Mitzi said nothing; she just whipped out her charge card from her wallet and handed it to the girl who tried to swipe it.

"Uh, miss." The cashier said after trying unsuccessfully to get Mitzi's card verified.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mitzi asked attempting to grab her bags. She was aggravated by the cashier interrupting her conversation and taking so long. Honestly some people had no sense of priorities.

"Your card's been declined. You've exceeded your limit." The cashier replied simply. "Do you have another one?"

"Not on me. And what do you mean my card's been declined?" Mitzi demanded. "Try it again!"

"Miss, I tried three times already." The cashier replied blandly. She really could care less that the spoiled rich girl couldn't get her card to work.

Quick as a flash Mitzi yanked out her mobile from her purse and dialed her father's number, when he answered Mitzi flew right into her tirade. "Daddy! My card won't work!" There was a pause then "But I needed that new Audi TT to get around, the old one had a flat tire." Another short pause and Mitzi's eyes were suddenly the size of hubcaps. "You mean you can just _change_ a tire? Wow, I never knew that"

The cashier and Tricia both had a good giggle at that one, how could anyone not know that you could just go to the local auto repair shop to fix a tire.

"But daddy! I _need_ a new spring wardrobe!" Mitzi whined petulantly as another saleslady came by to start restocking Mitzi's not-to-be purchases. "Hey! Wait I was going to buy those! Yes daddy, I do know where money comes from, your firm's partners."

Mitzi was about to say something else to her father, but the cashier had pulled out a pair of scissors and was about to commence the vandalism of Mitzi's credit card. Mitzi dropped her phone and practically leaped over the counter trying to wrestle her slightly maimed credit card from the cashier. "Give that back! I still need it!" She shouted.

"Miss, try to control yourself." The cashier suggested as she yanked the card closer to her causing Mitzi to fall on the ground. "It's just a piece of plastic."

"But it's mine!" Mitzi screamed from her spot on the floor.

By that time, Tricia had taken her leave, she didn't care how cool Mitzi thought she was, she just wasn't about to spend another minute pretending to be nice to anyone who would try to wrestle with a cashier. However Tricia couldn't help but leave Mitzi with a few parting words. "Thanks so much Mitzi, this will make an excellent story on Monday."

_**What do you mean a job?**_

**Well another chapter done. Most was taken from Take This Job and Squeeze it. I'm short on creativeness. Sorry. So please read, review and give suggestions? Thanks**

**1.)****Another line from Caitlin Cook of 6Teen. They're both from the pilot episode: Take This Job and Squeeze it.**

**2.)****I don't remember the names of any of the girls from Hallowinx so instead since I'm on a 6Teen kick I just gave her the name of this girl who is always causing trouble for Caitlin on the show.**

**3.)****Too lazy to think up an original name, so my 6teen kick extends to the store where Nikki works**


	22. Chap 22: Valtor's PTSD Revisited

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Your mother used Pampers**

**Dedication: Rogue, Kiku and Stills- without you three and Winx Writers Anonymous forum this idea never would've happened.**

** Note: To eliminate any confusion, I would like to mention that this chapter is set right after Tears of the Black Willow before Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were turned back into young adults. I don't know how they changed back, but this is as good of a guess as any.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Valtor's PTSD (1) Revisited**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy had somehow managed to muster enough magic to get themselves back to their secret hide out from Linphea. However they couldn't get enough magic together between the three of them to return back to their original grown up state.

"I don't think Valtor's gonna be too happy with us." Darcy told the others as they slowly made their way into the anteroom where Valtor usually sat at his desk reading over his pilfered spell books.

"I'll say!" Stormy exclaimed. "Especially since you look like Griselda's mini me!"

"I do not!"

"Enough!" Icy ordered. "Let's just hope Valtor has a spell that can fix this damn thing! The Great Dragon knows he's stolen enough of them. Oh and Darcy."

"Yeah?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"Stormy's right, you do like Griselda's mini me."

When the trio finally entered the main room they found Valtor seated at his desk with his back towards them pouring over a book of spells he'd stolen from the realm of Metastasis (2). The blonde wizard seemed blissfully unaware of the Trix latest demise.

"Hey Valtor, we had a slight set back on Linphea." Icy announced cutting right to the chase.

"Yeah and we need to you change us back." Stormy added empathetically

At the sound of both Icy and Stormy's altered voices Valtor turned quickly in his chair and came face to face with a sight he'd hoped never to see for the rest of his life. You see back when he was younger before the whole helping to destroy Domino thing Valtor had babysat the Trix as well as other children whose parents belonged to the Whisperian Coven. And to be perfectly honest, being a babysitter for a bunch of villains' offspring wasn't something you wanted to do if you valued your sanity- even if they did pay you fifteen dollars an hour per child.

Valtor felt his pulse begin to race and his palms begin to sweat as he took in the sight of the Trix in their adolescent forms and did what any mature adult who had gone through an extremely stressful situation like he had in the past would do- he dove under his desk and curled into the fetal position.

The Trix exchanged confused looks between themselves, finally Stormy decided to voice her concern.

"What was up with that?" the weather witch demanded looking at Valtor with unveiled disgust.

"I haven't the faintest idea myself." Darcy replied shaking her head.

Icy chose that time to show her caring side, she crouched down to near Valtor's eye level and looked him dead on, "Look Valtor, if you can bother to pull yourself together for a few seconds we have a problem that needs fixing, _now_!"

Valtor began to hum a nursery rhyme that used to help him calm down back when he was a baby sitter and rock back and forth still in the fetal position.

"This is just pathetic." Darcy sighed, "We come back from a failed mission where we were actually fighting over a guy and now the guy is hiding under his desk humming Mary Had a Little Lamb!"

"As long as he doesn't hum Magica Bloom (3) I can live with Mary and her lamb." Stormy retorted. "But what I don't get is why the most powerful wizard in the entire magical dimension is afraid of three tween-age girls."

"I don't get it either Stormy." Icy said as she rejoined Darcy and Stormy in glaring at Valtor, "But I do know that if he doesn't find a way to change us back soon we're using this information as blackmail and may tell the Winx about it too."

Icy's threat may not have been the thing Valtor needed to pull himself out of the fetal position under his desk, but it was what he needed to reach up from the floor, find the book he'd been reading and somehow managed to throw it at the Trix.

Darcy caught it in both hands and gave Valtor a questioning look, it wasn't often that he voluntarily shared any of his stolen spells with anyone including them.

"What's this all about?" Icy demanded, she'd been thinking along the same wavelength as Darcy.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Valtor pleaded in a very pathetic voice. "Take that book and use the spells to turn you back to normal."

All three witches looked at each other in disbelief and Darcy tucked the book under her arm.

"This is pathetic." Stormy told her sisters in a stage whisper. "I _can't_ believe we were actually fighting over this loser."

Icy and Darcy laughed loudly as they walked away.

After the Trix had finally left the room, Valtor crawled out from underneath his desk and decided to find out if his psychiatrist was still in practice, because he needed a good shock therapy session and some Prozac.

**_For mental health please press 4 until someone comes to get you_**

**Well another dead story updated. I hope everyone appreciates this. Yeah I've nothing else to add now.**

**1.) ****Post Traumatic Stress Disorder- I know the term is usually reserved for combat vets, but if you could just picture in your mind what Valtor may have gone through as a babysitter for the Trix I'm sure you'd agree it fits for him too.**

**2.) ****In my medical terminology book this word's definition is a cancerous tumor that spreads from one location to another. But the literal translation is change of place. **

**3.) ****Magica is Italian for Magic, this song is from both the first season of Winx Club and the Winx Power show**


	23. Chap 23: Give me a Head with Hair

**I Can't Believe you Did That!**

**Unreal things done by the Winx Club Cast**

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned anything mentioned in this story do you think I'd be sitting around making up dumb disclaimers? I don't even own an Xbox and a game of Halo to get beat on.**

**Dedication: Kiku- for her Riven/ Helia fics and Spy for playing too much Halo.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Give me a Head with Hair Long Beautiful Hair**

Riven and Helia were sitting in their apartment room listening to music and playing the newest Halo video game- because no matter what dimension you're from you still want to play Halo- on Xbox Live when Riven began staring at Helia's hair.

To be fair Riven was only staring at it because Helia was now using a flat iron to make sure it stayed in its glorious blown out state and his own hair was still and that strange garlic shape, but he was still staring. Riven only broke follicle contact to run someone over with a warthog or unabashedly teabag (1) someone after shooting them with a plasma cannon. But his game was beginning to slip.

At first Helia didn't really notice Riven's hair stare because he was too busy trying to complete their mission. But as Riven began to fall further and further behind the rest of their team and some girl from a place called Canada threatened to 'frag his ass', Helia decided to see what was holding Riven up and found himself face to face with his violet eyed flat mate.

"Riven, are you okay?" Helia asked concerned.

"Huh?" Riven replied sounding distracted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at me."

Riven had the decency to blush. "I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are." Helia corrected. "And you need to stop because not only are you making me nervous, but you're about to be tea bagged by a member of your own team."

"Well, I'm not staring at _you_. I'm staring at _your hair_."

Now it was Helia's turn to be confused. "My hair? Why?"

"Because it's just so shiny." Riven answered. "I kinda want to play with it."

"Riven, did you get knocked on the head during our last battle?"

Riven shook his head. "No, I don't believe so, but can I play with your hair? Please?"

Helia was dumbfounded to say the least. He and Riven weren't exactly what you'd call close. They didn't have much in common aside from Halo and the fact that their girlfriends were friends. But still Helia figured granting Riven's request wouldn't hurt anyone. At least he was sure Riven wouldn't try to French braid his uneven tresses like Flora did.

"Okay, I guess for a few minutes if no one finds out about it."

"Thanks!" Riven exclaimed sounding like a kid whose parents said he could have ice cream for breakfast.

After logging out of Xbox Riven grabbed a hairbrush and sat behind Helia just messing with his hair. Helia found himself rethinking this idea and hoping Stella would be willing to assist with a new hair spell if need be. Riven wasn't exactly the most gentle person with his fingers.

While Riven was busy playing amateur hair stylist with his willing victim, the other guys came home from grocery shopping and working at a pizza shop. While Brandon and Sky dropped their bags in shock and Nabu looked the other way, Timmy pulled out his new mobile phone with the high tech video camera on it and hit record just as Riven uttered those five little words:

"Your hair's better than Musa's."

After that he hit send.

**_Oh say can you see my eyes? If you can then my hair's too short._**

**Okay so it was another quickie update. Ah well it was still kinda cute and random. **

**1.) ****I don't know how to explain tea bagging if you have to know please Google it.**


End file.
